paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Famous Ballerina Pup
The creator of this story is Angelinatheballerinapup Please don't edit I work hard on this and this is my first story so please don't be mean. The only one's who can edit it is Admins for grammar mistakes Also the two new characters are mine I do not want you to use them without my permission. Characters Pups Chase Rubble Zuma Rocky Marshall Skye Everest (Mentioned) Female ???? A mixed breed ''People '' Ryder Captain of the boat Female ???? don't know (Rocky says the title card Pups Save a Famous Ballerina Pup) (Afternoon at the soccer field) (Pups playing soccer with Ryder) Ryder: Here Marshall. (as Ryder passes the soccer ball to Marshal. Marshall: I got it I got it (tripping over the ball) Oops I don’t got it. I’m good. Marshall : Where is Everest? Chase: Marshall, Remember she is working with Jake at Jake's Mountain, Marshall: Oh, right I forgot. Chase: Ryder sir, It’s weird that we haven’t had an emergency for a while. Skye: I was thinking the same thing. Marshall: Me too. Zuma: Me thwee. Rubble: Me four. Rocky: Me five. Ryder: I was thinking the same thing pups. We haven’t had a call for several days. Oh well at least it gives us a break. (Meanwhile just outside of the bay on a private boat.) ???? Female Person: It’s such a nice day isn’t it. ???? Female Pup: Yes, It is nice to relax from dancing but I love dancing it’s hard to for me to stop dancing. ???? Female Person: I know you like dancing but just try to relax. ???? Female Pup: Okay I will try but it is hard for me to relax. I am a dog who likes to dance on her paws. ???? Female Person: I know Angelina, if it wasn’t for you we would never be on this ship. Angelina: I know Dina, if I didn't do the performance at New York we wouldn't be here. Dina: I know, we would not be here today heading to Adventure Bay. I am going to the bathroom okay. Angelina: All right. (Dina goes to the bathroom) Angelina thinks (I will practice dancing) (she is dancing.) I love dancing. (She jumps over the rail without knowing she has jumped off the boat until she splashes) Angelina: Oh no- I'm in the water and I don’t know how to swim. HELP HELP HELP! (Back on the boat deck Dina is back and doesn't hear Angelina’s cry for help) Dina: Angelina I’m back. Angelina, where are you? (said louder) Angelina where are you?(yelling) ANGELINA WHERE ARE YOU, THIS IS NOT FUNNY! (After a few minutes) Dina: (Thinking) I can’t find Angelina, I better go tell the captain (As she is running to the captain) Dina: Angelina’s Missing! Captain: Oh my, are you sure Angelina is missing? Dina: I know she is missing, because we were relaxing and then I went to the bathroom, then when I got back she wasn’t there. I looked all over the ship for her. Captain: I better call for help. (Thinks) We are in Adventure Bay I will call the PAW Patrol (Pulls out his phone and calls Ryder) (Back with the pups after the soccer game) Sky: What are we going to do now, Ryder? Ryder: I don't know Skye. (The pup pad rings) Ryder: Ryder here. Captain: Hi Ryder, It's the captain of the Angelina’s Ship we have a problem Angelina's is missing. Ryder : What! Angelina is missing? Ryder: Don’t worry we’re on our way. No Job too big and no pup is too small. (Presses the button to call the pups. ) (Pups' collars beeping) PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (Running to the lookout) Every pup got in the elevator except Marshall Marshall: (Marshall mashed into Rubble ) Sorry Rubble. Rubble: That’s okay. (Elevator goes up and pups have their gear on) Chase: Ready for Action Ryder Sir. Ryder: Thanks for rushing over pups. We have a emergency! The famous pup ballerina dancer Angelina is missing Pups: Gasp Ryder: (Swiping to chase’s symbol) Chase need you to use your police skills to try to find Angelina. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: (Swiping to Skye symbol) Skye I need you to find Angelina's Ship and look for Dina. Skye: (Bark Bark) (Does a black flip) This puppy gotta fly. Ryder: (Swiping to Zuma's symbol) Zuma I need you to drive Marshall to Angelina’s ship and help me look for Angelina in water. Zuma: Let's Dive in. Ryder: Marshall I need you see if Angelina is okay after we find her with your medical gear. Marshal: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: Alright Paw Patrol is on a role! (Pups Go down the slide and get in to their vehicles) (At the beach) Ryder: Chase hop on my ATV so you can got to Angelina’s ship. Chase: Okay Ryder Sir. Eject (Chase lands right behind Ryder on his ATV) Ryder: Life-vest deploy. (Pressing the life vest button and person the button to change his ATV to a hoppercraft) Skye do you she Angelina’s Ship Skye: I sure do Ryder. Just keep on going straight and your will see it. Ryder: Thanks Skye were on our way. At Angelina’s Ship Captain: Thanks for coming so quickly PAW Patrol. Dina: Yes, Thanks. By the way my name Dina, Angelina’s owner. Ryder No problem. Hi Captain and Rachel. I am Ryder the leader of the paw patrol and this is Zuma (pointing to Zuma), this is Marshall (pointing to Marshall), this is Skye (pointing to Skye now beside Ryder) and this is Chase(pointing to Chase) Zuma: Hello dude and dudette. Marshall: Hi Skye: Hi. Chase: Hello. Ryder: Do you have anything for Chase to sniff out Angelina. Dina: Yes, I have Angelina tutu you can use to sniff her out. Let me go get it from the berth. Sky and Marshall: What is a berth Dina? Dina: It is the bedroom on ships or boat. Skye and Marshall: Oh okay. Dina: Let me go get the tutu. (as she is walking away to find the tutu) (few minutes later) I found the tutu. (as she is walking back from finding the tutu). Chase: (sniffs the tutu) I have the scent Ryder sir. Ryder: God job Chase. Can you sniff her out Chase? Chase: Yes,Ryder sir. (Chase is sniffing) Angelina's scent is over the railing. I think she fell off the boat. Dina: No Angelina! Ryder: Don’t worry we'll find her. Zuma let's look for her in the water. Zuma: Okay, let's dive in! (Now in the water) (After a few minutes Zuma and Ryder find Angelina with her paw stuck in a rock) Zuma: Angelina are you okay? Angellina: Yes, but my foot is stuck between a rock and i can't get free, plus I can’t swim. Who are you? Zuma: Let me call my owner (activates his collar) Wyder I found Angelina but her paw is stuck between some wocks. (though the collar) Ryder: Good work Zuma, I'll be there soon. Zuma: I'm Zuma, one of the pups of the PAW patrol and Ryder is our leader and owner, the Captain called us to search for you. Angellina: Oh that makes sense. (Ryder is now with Zuma and Angelina) Zuma: Hi Wyder. Ryder: Angelina are you okay. Angelina: Yes, but my paw is stuck between some rocks. Ryder: Zuma let's get Angelina paw unstuck. Zuma: Let’s dive in Ryder: Ready Zuma on a count of three we lift the rock. Zuma: Weady Wyder. Ryder: One, two three lift. (Both Ryder and Zuma lift the rock off Angelina’s paw.) Angelina: I’m free! ow ow my paw really hurts. Ryder: We need to get angelina on the boat Zuma so Marshall can take a look at her paw. Let's get Angelina on your Hovercraft Zuma. Zuma: Okay Wyder. Ryder: Again on the count of three, one,two,three. (They put Angelina gently in the passengers seat of Zuma’s Hovercraft ( Ryder, Zuma and Angelina now at Angelina’s Boat.) Dina: You found Angelina. (Crying happily) Ryder: Yes we did, unfortunately she hurt her paw. (as they carefully carry her to the boat.) Marshall can you check if she broke her paw or not? Marshall: Ruff- x- ray screen. (After Checking He finds out she did break her paw) Unfortunately Angelina you did break your paw. I am going to put a cast on it. (after a few minutes later the cast is on) There you go, stay of your paw at least for a month. Dina: No Angelina my poor baby.(Faints) Ryder: Marshall I think you'd better help Dina. Marshall: Again, I have two patients in a day. (After Marshall helps Dina now she as an ice pack on her head) Dina: Thanks Marshall. Marshall: No problem. Dina: Thanks for all of your help PAW Patrol. Ryder: No problem. When ever you in trouble just yelp for help. By the way are you living in Adventure Bay? I forgot to ask. Angina: I am surprised Dina didn’t tell you we moving to Adventure Bay. Pups: Really/Weally(at the same time) Dina: Yep, that’s true. Skye: Maybe if Dina and Ryder says yes you can come visit us at the lookout. After your leg is healed of course. Ryder: That’s fine with me. Dina: Same here. Ryder: Let's go home pups You all been good pups.. The end. If you like this story please check out my next story Pups Save a Fawn Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Storys